Web content contains many actionable items embedded in articles, news and lists. An actionable item may include a specific content element which a user can take a specific action on. For example, a list of the top 10 burgers in New York City, an article on the best golf courses in Hawaii, a review of the newest men's sports watches, a news story on the renovations to the Cyclone at Coney Island all contain specific items a user would have interest in capturing to take action on whether it be immediately or incorporating it into a list for later. Users also have interest in capturing and tracking actionable items they have already accomplished.